Deseos de Cosas Imposibles
by Krito7u7
Summary: La universidad de Hoenn alberga una extraña historia, la del fantasma del viejo edificio. Steven por curiosidad decida investigar si tal historia es cierta, sin saber que aquel rumor lo marcaría de por vida. [AU] [Yaoi]
1. El salón del gran espejo

Holis beibes o3o

La idea surgió cuando estaba re-leyendo el manga de mi anime favorito, así que decidí mezclar dos cosas que me gustan y surgió esto.

Pokémon no me pertenece ni me pertenecera

**_Advertencirijillas:_ **Yaoi (relación chico x chico) y Drama, mucho Drama

* * *

><p>La gran y prestigiosa Universidad de Hoenn tiene numerosas expansiones que han hecho un rompecabezas de los edificios de la universidad y preparatoria, que tienen más 60 años de historia entre sus muros. Algunas aulas se han convertido en almacenes, hay escaleras que nadie usa, algunos pasillos son callejones sin salida. Los edificios están enredados como un laberinto gigante. Incluso se rumorea que hay actividad paranormal.<br>En el primer piso del edifico más viejo se dice que hay una sala con un gran espejo en ella.  
>– "¿Has escuchado?, Dicen que hay un fantasma en el viejo edificio, hay un gran espejo en el edificio. No importa lo que suceda cuando te pongas delante de él..." ¿Qué seguía? – se preguntó un joven de cabello plateado que estaba paseando por el viejo edificio.<br>Aquel edificio estaba abandonado y muy descuidado, se notaba que en años no había pasado una sola persona por esos pasillos, además de los chicos curiosos que paseaban por esos pasillos en busca del viejo espejo.  
>El joven deambuló por un largo tiempo en los desolados pasillos del edificio hasta sentir que estaba perdido, pero no del todo porque había llegado a un pasillo que no daba más que a una vieja sala.<br>Se acercó con cierto temor, la tarde comenzaba a terminar y no sabía a donde daba ese lugar.  
>Abrió la puerta con dificultad, la falta de uso había hecho que la puerta se atorara.<br>Inspeccionó toda la sala con la mirada antes de entrar, parecía ser que antes ahí estaba el despacho de un director o algo similar. El lugar le traía recuerdos sobre la oficina de su padre solo que más anticuada y llena de polvo. Entró para terminar de satisfacer su curiosidad, aprecio los títulos de algunos libros que estaban en uno de los dos libreros que tenía la sala. Su recorrido siguió cerca del escritorio pasando sus dedos sobre este para comprobar cuanto polvo tenia.  
>–Vaya si está el espejo, es un poco espeluznante – exclamó al ver el gran espejo frente a él. Era tan alto como la pared y lo suficientemente ancho como para que dos personas se vieran y sin problemas.<br>La curiosidad hizo que se acercará más al espejo, para su sorpresa no estaba tan polvoriento como el resto de la habitación.  
>–"No importa lo que suceda cuando te pongas delante de él no mires por encima de tu hombro. Si lo haces, el fantasma te atraerá, y estarás atrapado en el espejo para siempre." – murmuró mientras recorría el espejo con las yemas de sus dedos. – Es solo un rumor – suspiró algo aliviado – no sé por qué creí que algo pasaría.<br>Abruptamente se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí pero lo primero que vio fue a un adolescente de unos 15 años de cabello negro y unos intensos y hermosos ojos rojos, que lo miraba fijo.  
>–Lo siento creí que estaba solo.<br>–No te preocupes. Yo suelo estar solo, me sorprende que me hayas notado. No recibo a menudo visitas.  
>El joven se sorprendió bastante ante la presencia del chico y su inusual comentario de que no recibía vistas a menudo. También le sorprendió que el chico estuviera ahí no lucia como un alumno de preparatoria, lucia más como de secundaria y cerca de ahí no había alguna secundaria.<br>– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó sacando del trance al mayor – ¿Estás perdido?  
>–Supongo que si lo estoy – confesó con pena.<br>–No me sorprende, este es un gran y viejo edificio, es fácil perderse. – Suspiró pesadamente – vamos te sacaré de aquí.  
>Ambos salieron de la habitación, el mayor iba de tras del adolescente, el cual le iba indicando cada lugar por donde pasaban o daban una vuelta. Aquel chico despertó una inmensa curiosidad en el joven de cabellos plateados. Había algo en su aura, algo escalofriante pero fantástico. Muchas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza pero a ninguna le encontraba una respuesta del todo clara.<br>El recorrido termino dando a techo de aquel viejo edificio. Un hermoso ocaso se presentó ante ambos, admirando como el naranja jugaba con el amarillo y estos a su vez se mezclaban con el negro de la noche.  
>–Ahí – señalo el adolescente a una puerta adelante de ellos – hay unas escaleras te llevaran justo a la entrada del edificio.<br>–Muchas gracias... ammmh... – hizo un ademán para indicar que le diera su nombre.  
>–Ruby – contesto – me llamo Ruby.<br>–Me llamó Steven. – sonrió ampliamente. Ruby le devolvió una sonrisa a media.

La mirada gris de Steven se notaba confusa y miraba fijamente a Ruby; estaba pensando detenidamente la situación.

–Oye – le dijo Ruby al ver que tenía la mirada perdida– ¿En qué piensas?

–Pienso en el por qué estás aquí si eres un alumno de secundaria, a lo que me refiero es que estas en una universidad y aparte estamos en el lugar más perdido de esta.

Ruby soltó una risa, el mayor lo miró incrédulo, no le hallaba gracia alguna e incluso se le hizo un poco grosero el gesto del moreno.

–Veras–comenzó cuando termino de reír – este lugar tiene 60 años de historia, en su comienzo esto era una secundaria.

– ¿Y esto que tiene que ver contigo?– preguntó algo molesto.

– ¿Has escuchado la historia del fantasma del viejo edificio?– Steven movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, aquella absurda historia lo había llevado ahí– pues yo soy ese fantasma.

Steven era un joven muy sereno pero después de ese comentario se irrito como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

–Esa es una mentira, los fantasmas no existen. No juegues con esas cosas.

– ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! El hecho de que nunca hayas visto uno antes en tu vida no significa que yo no sea real. – le dio la espalda indignado con una actitud muy infantil.

En la mente de Steven surgió algo de duda y curiosidad. "Si es un fantasma no seré capaz de tocarlo" pensó dando la posibilidad de que lo que Ruby decía era verdad. Se acercó con sigilo, como cuando un tigre había localizado a su presa y estaba por capturarla. Lo tomo sorpresivamente por la cintura y bajo sus manos lentamente hasta llegar a su cadera.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!– gritó Ruby rojo como sus ojos.

–Puedo tocarte– contesto quitándole las manos– significa que no eres un fantasma.

–El hecho de que puedas tocarme, no prueba que yo no sea un fantasma– le reclamó molesto– ahora vete que está anocheciendo– lo comenzó a empujar para que se fuera.

–Sería bueno que tú también volvieras a tu casa.

–Sí, si lo que digas, ahora vete.

Steven salió del viejo edifico pensando en aquel chico y trataba de sacar conclusiones del por qué estaba ahí, porque se le hacía imposible tragarse el cuento de que fuera el fantasma del viejo edificio.


	2. El fantasma con amnesia

Vi aceptación en el fic y decidí continuar con la publicación por acá UvU enserio eso me hace feliz

...

Un estudiante de biología marina, uno de psicología, otro de ingeniería eléctrica y uno de geología. Es como el comienzo de un mal chiste.

* * *

><p>–Entonces ¿estuviste frente al gran espejo? – Le preguntó entusiasmado Wallace a Steven. – ¿Viste al Fantasma?<p>

–Estuve en una habitación con un gran espejo– comenzó a explicar para satisfacer la curiosidad de su mejor amigo– no sé si era el de los rumores o no, y sobre el fantasma, no existen así que no vi nada.

– ¡Los fantasmas si existen! – Se apresuró a reclamar– El hecho de que no hayas visto ninguno no quiere decir que no existan.

–Otro que dice eso– murmuró entre dientes. Steven no creía en la existencia de los fantasmas y no había poder humano que le hiciera pensar diferente, se podría decir que era un realista.

–Bueno si tú no viste nada llévame ahí para comprobarlo.

– ¿Comprobar qué? – preguntó cierto joven de cabello negro que entraba al aula acompañado por otro de cabello rubio.

–Riley, Volkner. Me estaba diciendo Steven que ayer encontró la sala del antiguo espejo, y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

– ¿El viejo espejo, él de los relatos? – preguntó Riley. Wallace movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa – No sería mala idea que nos llevaras a verlo.

–No sé qué tiene de especial ese espejo – suspiró pesadamente Steven – al termino de las clases frente al viejo edificio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Conversaron un rato sobre si el rumor del fantasma del viejo edificio era cierto o no, en ese momento por la mente Steven paso aquel adolescente de ojos escarlata que afirmaba ser el fantasma del viejo edificio. Al toque de la campana cada uno regresó a su aula dejando a Steven pensando en Ruby.

Lo que restaron de las clases Steven estaba como ausente, el pensamiento de Ruby se hizo tan grande que no pensaba en nada más; aunque tratara de no pensar en ello, la imagen de Ruby estaba ahí.

Al termino de las clases fue por Riley y Volkner a sus respectivos salones, por Wallace no pasaron sabían que ya estaría afuera del viejo edificio impacientado por querer ver el antiguo espejo.

Llegaron al lugar acordado y no había señales del de cabello color aqua, lo que sorprendió a Riley y a Steven. Volkner se dejó caer en uno de los escalones de la entrada del edificio y comenzó a fumar.

–Debe estar con Winona – comentó Volkner mientras exhalaba el humo del tabaco.

Los ojos grises de Riley miraron algo molestos al de cabello rubio, no le gustaba que fumara y él bien lo sabía, pero igual lo seguía haciendo. Antes de que Riley comenzara a darle el mismo discurso de siempre a Volkner sobre por qué fumar era malo, llego corriendo Wallace.

–Siento llegar tarde– dijo tratando de controlar su pesada respiración – estaba con Winona. – terminó de decir cuando su respiración se estabilizó. Los de ojos grises miraron algo sorprendidos a Volkner, había acertado.

Los cuatro entraron al edificio siendo liderados por Steven, trataba de recordar los lugares por donde había pasado para llegar al salón, pero como lo había encontrado cuando estaba perdido se le hacía difícil recordar por donde pasó. Caminaron un largo rato, pasando por callejones sin salida y aulas sin uso. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, los había perdido.

–Steven, si no diste ayer con la sala no lo hubieras dicho. – comentó Wallace cansado.

–Estamos perdidos – dijo sin ánimos Volkner – ya hemos pasado por aquí unas 3 veces.

–Salgamos de aquí – chilló Wallace.

El joven del cabello plateado le molestaba cuando su mejor amigo hacia eso. Le iba a decir que no lo hiciera pero le pareció ver a Ruby burlándose de él. Cuando intento ver la figura que se parecía a la del adolescente, vio como esta se alejaba.

–Oye espera – dijo Steven siguiendo aquella sombra.

Sus amigos desconcertados lo siguieron, era un poco difícil seguirle el pasó pero podían ver a donde iba. La pequeña persecución los llevó a la sala a la cual Steven había estado ayer.

–Aquí es – anunció Steven un poco sorprendido.

Abrió la puerta y pudo apreciar que todo estaba igual al día anterior, solo que ahora el adolescente de los ojos rojos estaba ahí; estaba leyendo un libro, al ver al de cabello plateado dejo su lectura y lo miro con curiosidad.

–Muévete Steven – lo empujó Wallace – No me dejas ver. –Entró Wallace a la sala hiendo directamente al espejo. Pasando de largo la presencia de Ruby, lo que llamó la atención de Steven.

Los otros dos al entrar notaron a Ruby sorprendiéndolos.

–No veo a ningún fantasma – gruñó el de cabello aqua. – es solo un rumor. – hizo un puchero.

–No todos pueden ver a los fantasmas – dijo Ruby haciendo voltear a los otros 3.

– ¿Qué están viendo? – preguntó Wallace buscando con la mirada lo que sus amigos estaban viendo.

–Al chico de secundaria – respondió Riley.

– ¿Cuál chico de secundaria? – volvió a preguntar.

–El que está ahí – Riley señalo en dirección a Ruby.

–No veo nada – Reclamó Wallace – no se quieran burlar de mí. – añadió indignado.

–¿Ahora me crees que soy el fantasma del viejo edificio? – le preguntó Ruby directamente a Steven.

–Tranquilo Wallace, no te pongas histérico – le dijo calmadamente Volkner – el chico de secundaria, es el fantasma del viejo edificio.

Al oír esto Wallace hizo un berrinche, le reclamaba a todos del por qué él no podía ver al fantasma y ellos sí; los intentos de sus amigos eran en vano, no podían calmarlo. Ruby solo se limitaba a ver tal espectáculo, lo cual después de un rato comenzó a darle risa y comenzó a reír.

–Wallace, ¡Ya! Compórtate, ya no tienes 5 años para hacer eso – lo regañó Riley. Cuando se enojaba Riley era imposible contradecirle; a Wallace no le quedó más remedio que calmarse no quería ver enojado a Riley.

–Lo siento Riley – murmuró Wallace con mucho arrepentimiento.

–Tienes unos amigos muy raros – Ruby le susurró al oído a Steven.

–Y que lo digas – sonrió. – Te los presentare. El que acaba de hacer el berrinche es Wallace, está estudiando Biología Marina. Aunque es un idiota es mi mejor amigo. Luego esta Riley – señaló al joven con el que compartía el mismo color de ojos – está estudiando psicología. Y por último esta Volkner – el aludido miró a donde estaba Steven y Ruby e hizo un ademán de saludo – está estudiando ingeniería eléctrica, no habla mucho pero es muy buen amigo.

– ¿Y tú que estas estudiando?

–Yo estoy estudiando geología.

–Suena aburrido – dijo Ruby – las piedras son aburridas, son seres sin vida, ¿qué tiene de interesante estudiar piedras?

–Pues para alguien como tú sonara aburrido, pero para mí es muy interesante. ¿Sabías que tienes el nombre de una piedra preciosa, que es del mismo color de tus ojos?

–Claro que lo sé– respondió – cuando has pasado 60 años aquí tienes mucho tiempo para leer e investigar cosas.

–Hola – llegó Riley con Volkner, dejando a Wallace solo – soy Riley y él es Volkner.

–Ruby – contestó de la misma manera que le había contestado a Steven el día anterior.

–Ruby, mucho gusto. Disculpa el comportamiento de Wallace, le gusta actuar como si tuviera 5 años. ¿Así que tú eres el fantasma?

–Si lo soy. A pesar de que Steven me pudo tocar soy un fantasma. No puedo recordar mi muerte. Soy un fantasma con amnesia – la confesión había sorprendido a los tres – pero así estoy bien. No tengo odio, ni resentimientos. Me da igual que sucedió cuando estaba vivo. Por lo tanto no importa lo que soy.

– ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – preguntó directamente Riley.

–No recuerdo nada, ni quiero recordar. Sé que si recuerdo algo me pondré triste.

–Está bien, es normal que los que sufren de amnesia no quieran recordar – comentó Riley. – ¿De menos sabes cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente?

–No, perdí la mayoría mis recuerdos de cuando está vivo.

–Búscate otro objeto de experimento – interrumpió Volkner – no podrás hacer tu tesis sobre la amnesia de este chico.

Riley iba a reclamar la acción de su amigo rubio pero tenía razón, odiaba no tener razón y odiaba mucho más que Volkner la tuviera. Siempre fue así, una pequeña y eterna lucha entre ambos, la cual la hacía inconscientemente, pero igual seguían siendo buenos amigos.

Lo que resto de la tarde los 3 que podían ver a Ruby conversaron con él, Wallace solo los miraba con envidia; él era el único del grupo que creía en fantasmas y era el único en no poder verlo, incluso llego a pensar que era una broma pero lo que no cuadraba era que a Volkner no le gustaba hacer bromas.

–Bueno Ruby, ya es muy tarde tenemos que irnos– dijo Riley tras ver la hora en su reloj– nos vemos en otra ocasión

–Está bien– contesto con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro– Nos vemos. – cuando los cuatro estudiantes iban a salir Ruby tomo la mano de Steven para que se quedara un momento.

Los amigos de Steven no se dieron cuenta de que este se había quedado atrás.

El silencio se presentó entre ambos, ninguno decía palabra alguna, el silencio era incomodo en especial para Steven que no sabía las intenciones que tenía el chico de los ojos escarlata. El agarre de la muñeca se deshizo.

–Gracias– murmuro el adolescente haciendo girar sorprendido al mayor– gracias por lo de hoy, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan alegre como hoy– sorpresivamente rodeo el cuerpo del mayor con un cálido abrazo– gracias.

El gesto del menor fue muy tierno haciendo que fuera inevitable que Steven le correspondiera el abrazo. El abrazo se prolongó un buen rato y Ruby se aferraba mucho, no queriendo soltar a Steven.

–Quédate un momento más así– murmuro escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos del mayor – hace tiempo que no estoy así con alguien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien pudo mirarme y eres la primera persona que pudo tocarme.

Steven puedo notar que Ruby estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas tras decir aquellas palabras y a decir verdad él también estaba un poco ruborizado.

–¿Vendrás mañana? – preguntó Ruby. Separándose un poco del cuerpo de mayor

–Supongo que si ¿Por qué?

–Llegara un día en el que ya no me podrás ver y luego me olvidaras – respondió sin dejar de abrazarlo – por eso quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que sea posible.

La inocencia de Ruby se hizo presente en ese momento y sonrió tiernamente ante las acciones infantiles de él.

–Te ayudare a recuperar tus recuerdos – dijo Steven tras meditar un rato.

–No es necesario que lo hagas – comentó el moreno. – así estoy bien.

–Lo haré y así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos – sonrió – los chicos ayudaran y ya no estarás tan solo.

–No suena tan mal – dijo con simpleza – está bien, hay que hacerlo.

Aquella idea marcaría mucho su vida, la de Riley y Volker también y tal vez también repercutiría un poco en Wallace. Pero ninguno se esperaba que lo que acercaba después de eso.


	3. Primer Recuerdo

He aquí el capitulo de la semana.

Siento que le hace falta más drama o algo así uwu

...

"Cuando te dan escalofríos es porque un fantasma paso cerca"

* * *

><p>La clase de cálculo estaba aburriendo a Steven, realmente no entendía porque tenía que llevar esa materia. No es que se le hiciera difícil pero le aburría tratar con números, derivadas, constantes y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con cálculo.<br>Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo, el cual hizo que el profesor pusiera por un momento su atención en él, no le dio importancia puesto que los escalofríos son "naturales" e inevitables.  
>La clase siguió con normalidad y el aburrimiento para Steven se hizo más grande que incluso comenzó a cabecear del sueño, veía que los labios del profesor se movían diciendo algo de referente a la clase -o tal vez algo sobre su vida de estudiante- pero sus oídos no los escuchaban, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, algo normal para él tratándose de esa clase. Dormirse en clase no le impedía ser uno de los alumnos más destacados - o el mejor- de Geología.<br>Estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, listo para escapar de la aburrida clase de cálculo.  
>– ¡Buuuh! – susurró cierto adolescente de ojos rojos mientras tomaba al mayor por la cintura.<br>Esta vez Steven dio un pequeño gritó y se sobresaltó llamando a gritos la atención de todos en el aula.  
>–Señor Stone, le pido de favor que no haga este tipo de escenitas y ponga más atención a la clase – dijo seriamente el profesor. Muchos no evitaron las ganas de soltar una risa o una carcajada, era la primera vez que regañaban a Steven, el alumno estrella de geología – y ustedes dejen de reírse. Regresando con la clase...<br>El recién regañado miro desafiante al causante de que le llamaran la atención, el actor intelectual de la broma se reía sonoramente, igual solo Steven podía escucharlo en toda el aula.  
>– ¿Qué miras? – preguntó uno de los compañeros de clase de Stone viendo hacia donde este estaba mirando.<br>–Nada – murmuró devolviendo su mirada a la pizarra del salón. El otro se quedó mirando un rato más, nada había ahí, o al menos para sus ojos no había nada. En cambio ante los ojos grises estaba ahí un estudiante de secundaria riéndose aún por la broma que acababa de hacer.  
>La clase continúo con normalidad, exceptuando el punto en el que el moreno se pasó molestando a Steven, el cual trataba de ignorar la presencia del fantasma pero igual no podía porque estaba pegado a él como lapa.<br>– ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?– murmuro el de cabellos color plata para que solo Ruby lo escuchara.  
>–No puedo molestar a Volkner porque puede provocar un corto en toda la universidad– contesto colgándose del cuello del mayor– molestar a Riley no es divertido, se molesta con facilidad y Wallace no me puede ver. – Stone suspiro pesadamente, aquel chico era muy extraño.<br>El término de la clase de cálculo marcaba el comienzo de los 20 minutos descanso que tenían para el almuerzo. Steven no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en su salón, así que salió de este con cierto adolescente tras de él  
>– ¿Dónde nos vamos a ver con los chicos?– preguntó intrigado.<br>–Volkner y Wallace están teniendo prácticas, así que decidimos vernos aquí. – Contesto sentándose a la sombra de un árbol– Qué envidia ellos están en prácticas y yo todavía no. –agrego recargándose en el tronco del árbol.  
>–Qué bueno que todavía no estás en prácticas– la mirada grisácea del estudiante de geología lo miró interrogante, como si buscara la razón del porqué de aquel comentario– bueno digo, la geología estudia las rocas y esas cosas, y tienes que estar en las cuevas o excavar y eso es muy sucio y polvoriento.<br>– ¿Ahora te molesta el polvo?–comentó sarcásticamente– Te recuerdo que te conocí en un aula abandonada llenada de polvo.  
>–No suelo estar mucho ahí, prefiero deambular por los pasillos o estar en el salón de música.<br>Después de todo no solo era una universidad, también era una preparatoria y Ruby podía estar donde le diera gana.  
>–Riley, hola – dijo Ruby al divisar que se acercaba el joven.<br>–Hola Ruby – correspondió alegremente al saludo del chico. – Les tengo una noticia. Tengo un indicio que nos puede ayudar a descubrir tu pasado, Ruby. – informó sacándole una pequeña pero algo forzada sonrisa al aludido.  
>–Espero que no tenga nada que ver con psicología – comentó Volkner, quien acababa de llegar.<br>–Claro que no tiene nada que ver con psicología, estuve indagando estos días y descubrí más sobre el relato de Ruby. Se dice que en la colina que está cerca de aquí hay una especie de lapida dedicada a ti Ruby, nadie la ha visto, pero puede que sea un indicio.  
>–No sería mala idea ir a ver, ¿Qué opinas Ruby?– pregunto Steven al fantasma. La respuesta de este fue hacer un ademan de indiferencia con los hombros, realmente no le importaba.<br>– ¿Algo más que hayas descubierto?– cuestiono el rubio al estudiante de psicología.  
>–No, solo descubrí eso en estos días, Wallace es el que debe saber más, ¿Dónde estará ahora?<br>Los dos jóvenes de ojos grises miraron a Volkner, esperando que este les diera una idea de donde estaba, el dueño de la mirada azul no decía palabra alguna, su expresión tan ilegible como siempre no daba indicios de que supiera algo y si lo sabía no diría nada.  
>Resignados por no encontrar una respuesta del rubio decidieron solo esperar a que Wallace llegara para contarle el plan del día.<br>Como se había vuelto costumbre Riley interrogaba a Ruby sobre su vida de fantasma, pensaba que así podía descubrir la razón de su amnesia o lo podía ayudar a recordar algo inconscientemente. Volkner se puso del lado contrario del árbol para poder fumar sin que su amigo aspirante a psicólogo lo regañara. Volkner era muy tranquilo, pero su carrera lo estresaba en ocasiones, fumar lo ayudaba a calmar ese estrés a pesar de que Riley decía que había formas mejores de quitarse el estrés, él prefería seguir fumando.  
>Steven se sentó junto su amigo de ojos azules, el cual sacó su cajetilla para ofrecerle un cigarro. Stone acepto el tabaco y lo acompaño a fumar. Las palabras entre ambos no eran necesarias podían comprenderse sin ellas. Fumar era una de las cosas que ambos disfrutaban hacer, a diferencia de sus otros dos amigos; Riley nunca había fumado (ni lo haría) hacer eso para él era matarse lentamente y de una manera muy estúpida. Wallace en cambio dejó de fumar poco después de comenzar su noviazgo con Winona, influenciado –claro- por ella y por Riley.<br>–¿Fumas?– preguntó Ruby al chico de cabellos plateados–Bueno eso es obvio. Eso no sabía de ti.  
>–No con regularidad– respondió sin ánimos exhalando el humo del tabaco.<br>–Y no deberían hacerlo– les recrimino el chico mayor de cabello negro, en especial al dueño de la mirada azul, ambos apagaron su cigarro antes de que los regañaran.  
>–Lo siento mamá– ironizó Volkner.<br>Riley suspiro pesadamente ante el estúpido comentario que hizo su amigo, el chico de ojos carmesí solo soltó una pequeña y breve risa, al igual que Steven pero más disimulada.  
>–¿De qué se ríen?– preguntó una voz femenina muy familiar para ellos, excepto para Ruby.<br>–Hola Winona, se están riendo de un comentario que hizo Volkner– respondió el chico de cabello negro.  
>–¿Y ahora que te dijo, mami Riley?– pregunto sarcásticamente el novio de la chica, el aludido lo miró molesto – Lo siento Riley, eso fue gracioso.<br>–Te estábamos esperando, al terminó de las clases iremos a la colina que está aquí cerca – dijo Stone para cambiar los aires de tensión que había entre Volkner y Riley.  
>–Oh no creo poder, tengo planes con Winona esta tarde.<br>–¿Creen que pueda acompañarlos? – preguntó la chica, los tres chicos aceptaron – Vamos Wallace, estamos un rato y luego nos vamos al cine.  
>–Está bien Witny – le contestó dulcemente a su novia – ¿Vamos a ver algo relacionado con el fantasma?<br>–Ruby – corrigió Steven haciendo sonrojar un poco al mencionado – su nombre es Ruby. Y si veremos algo que nos dé un indicio de su pasado.  
>La campana toco indicando que el descanso ya había terminado, todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, excepto Steven quedándose sentado en la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol.<br>–¿No piensas entrar a clases? – le preguntó el fantasma.  
>–El profesor no va a venir. El suplente es un idiota – contestó.<br>– ¿Así que nos quedaremos aquí? – preguntó el moreno, Stone hizo un ademán afirmativo para contestar la pregunta. Ruby tomó lugar junto su acompañante, ambos mirando hacia la colina que más tarde irían a ver – ¿Qué crees que encontremos ahí? – el mayor giró su cabeza para contestar el cuestionamiento recién planteado pero el moren volvió a hablar – sabes me da un poco de miedo saberlo, me da miedo recuperar todos mis recuerdo ¿Y si son malos?  
>La mano de Stone tomó la cabeza del menor y la recargó sobre su hombro.<br>–No te preocupes, sea como sea tu pasado yo estaré contigo, ¿A caso no dijiste que querías pasar conmigo todo el tiempo que sea posible antes de que ya no pudiera ser capaz de verte? – en el rostro de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa y la del moreno venía acompañada de un rubor rojo como el de sus ojos.  
>Lo que resto de la hora ambos conversaron para conocerse mejor, solo habían pasado 2 semanas desde que ambos se conocieron en aquel salón, 2 semanas en las cuales ambos pasaron tiempo juntos, pero habían pasado más tiempo con los chicos. Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en el que ambos lo pasaron juntos fuera del salón de clases de Steven.<br>Ambos en ese momento se veían muy felices; y esa escena era vigilada a lo lejos por una mirada azul, una mirada azul que los miraba con envidia, incluso a Steven lo miraba con odio. Los miró un largo rato hasta que los dos chicos se fueron al aula.  
>– ¿Así que esta con ese chico? – se dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas y se alejaba de la ventana para seguir haciendo lo propio.<br>Lo que resto de las clases Steven se las pasó sin Ruby puesto que eran clases de geología, pero no había momento en que el chico no estuviera en su mente. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo pero sabía que él estaría bien sin su presencia, después de todo el chico de ojos carmesí conocía los pasillos y las aulas como la palma de su mano, en cambio él, que solo había pasado los últimos 4 años de su vida ahí solo conocía bien un poco más de un 25% del gran lugar que conformaban las inmediaciones de la universidad, sin contar la sección de la preparatoria de la cual no conocía mucho.  
>–Ruby ha estado aquí desde hace 60 años, ha visto todos sus cambios, va estar bien. Solo estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – se dijo a si mismo Steven para tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en él, pero seguía habiendo algo que le preocupaba.<br>Las clases terminaron a la misma hora de siempre y Stone tenía que reunirse con sus amigos y Ruby para investigar el misterio que la colina albergaba. Mientras iba al punto de encuentro se encontró con Riley quien estaba con Ruby, lo cual lo alivio un poco. El chico con el que compartía el mismo color de ojos le explicó que Volkner no iba a poder ir porque tenía que terminar un proyecto. Steven no le dio mucha importancia y siguieron su recorrido.  
>Al llegar al punto de encuentro pudieron apreciar a Wallace haciéndole mimos a Winona. La pareja se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos -pero la de Ruby no- y Wallace siguió con los mimos. Los dueños de los ojos grises comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar indicado, acompañados por el de ojos carmesí, la pareja los seguía muy de cerca.<br>–¿Reconoces este lugar? – preguntó Steven al fantasma.  
>–No, es la primera vez que estoy aquí – contesto como si intentara identificar algo.<br>La caminata los llevó hasta la cima de aquella colina. Una ráfaga de viento pasó jugando con el cabello de todos en especial con el cabello lila de Winona haciendo que riera como una niña pequeña.  
>La cima de la colina no tenía nada especial salvo el árbol de cerezo que había ahí; debajo de las ramas del árbol había una roca, la cual no lucía importante.<br>–Creo que tiene algo escrito – comentó la chica cuando vio la roca. –Ru... by – leyó con dificultad –¡Ruby! Si no me equivoco así se llama el fantasma. Parece como si esta fuera una especie de lapida.  
>Ruby se acercó a la piedra cuando escucho que la chica había mencionado su nombre, se acercó lo suficiente para poder leer y comprobar que eran ciertas las palabras de Winona. Miró la roca unos momentos para luego empujarla de mala gana haciendo que se cayera y asustando a la chica.<br>–¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se cayó? – se alejó alarmada.  
>–No fue nada – dijo Steven acercándose a la piedra para levantarla – seguro que la moviste accidentalmente.<br>Al tomar la piedra para volver a colocarla en su lugar, Steven pudo apreciar un pequeño brillo metálico, bastante oxidado. Un cascabel era lo que brillaba y estaba unido a una bonita pulsera de hilo rojo. La sacó con cuidado vigilado en todo momento por los presentes en especial por el moreno de ojos rojos.  
>–Creo que encontramos un pequeño pedazo de tu pasado – murmuró Stone para que solo Ruby lo escuchara.<p>

* * *

><p>Comúnmente aquí no dejo notas (a menos que sea Amor-Yaoi) Las actualizaciones son cada Miércoles, aunque se puedan a trazar al jueves por que estoy en final de semestre y me estoy desmoronando de estrés uwu<p>

Sale beibe, los amo


End file.
